


[言峰x你] 情书

by BK_Sheep



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BK_Sheep/pseuds/BK_Sheep





	[言峰x你] 情书

 

* cp为言峰x你。本文为<囚鸟>的后续，前置剧情与<囚鸟>相同，但本文的主角是女性（性别不可脑补，不可脑补）

* “【”后面是你说的话

 

 

不消几度挥霍，漫长的冬日便如流云舒卷般逝去。至第二年的初春，气温逐渐回暖，冰雪消解融化。经过你数个月的不断纠缠和追问，言峰总算肯放弃隐瞒，将事情的真相尽数告知于你。

“那么，让我重新引见一下...”

将你带到书房后，言峰一边倾身坐至沙发上，一边对你说道。坐在他对面的，正是那个金发红瞳、气质桀骜的男人。男人双手抱胸，薄唇紧抿，脸上露出一副不快神色。言峰告诉了你那人的真名、来历，同时也向你说明了，地下室里那番地狱图景的真正用途。

你皱眉听着言峰的叙述，花费了很大精力，才大概理解他所说的话。言峰的解释里包含了魔术、圣杯、英灵、从者等超现实的东西。虽对现状感到不可思议，但证据就摆在眼前，遑论你再怎么质疑，都无法撼动他言辞的真实性。

本来，言峰的右臂上也烙着些狰狞扭曲的圣痕。为了不让你起疑，在与你相处的这段时间里，他才用特殊手法把它们隐去了。

“他是上届战争过后，意外残留下的从者，”言峰将十指交握置于膝上，无奈地叹了口气，“我跟他有个特殊的契约，因此我没办法随意处置他，也不能将他的事情上报给教会。从者都以魔力或生命力为食。我负担不起他的消耗，所以才...”

你将视线自言峰身上移开，略带胆怯地看向金发男人的眼睛。后者啧了一声，眉头微蹙，不悦地避开注视。

你当然明白，对于这位上古之王来说，为了留存于世、稍微折损几条人命，并非什么残暴凶狠的举动。况且，在那种古早荒芜的年代，平民的性命本就是如微尘草芥般、无甚价值的东西。

虽然明白，但你内心深处，仍然有少许不满。

言峰结束了谈话，房间中一时被寂静所笼罩。犹豫片刻后，你下定决心，小声地回应。

【如、如果...

你努力抑制腿部颤抖，手指绞紧了长裙的裙摆。

【您能稍微节省下日常用度，那些孩子们，也就不至于...

闻言，男人睁大眼、极为震撼地回瞪着你。长久的静默后，言峰实在没忍住，扑哧一下笑了出来。

在言峰那毫无遮掩的爽朗笑声中，金发男人伸出食指，指着自己的胸膛：“你的意思是，这全都怪本王咯？”

你吃力地点点头。言峰则笑得更加愉快，几乎快要到岔气的程度。

终是忍无可忍，男人猛地一下站起身子，用手指指向你的脸，对言峰吼道：“看看你找的这叫什么人！”

“哈哈哈...这不是挺好的嘛，”言峰竭力忍笑，以指节拭去眼角的泪水。讲真，过去一年间，你从未见他如此明显地表露过情绪，“既坦诚又直率，我觉得蛮可爱的。咳...哈哈哈...”

男人被言峰那落井下石的态度噎得语塞。他蛇瞳微竖，颇显恼怒地向你这边踱了几步。见你一副惶然困惑的退却姿态，他又不禁迟疑，无可奈何地止住步子。末了，他一挥手，咬牙切齿道“本王不跟你这小丫头一般见识”，便于须臾间化为金屑，兀自消散在空气中。

你转过头，不安地看向言峰的脸庞。言峰却仍艰难地调息，迟迟未能缓过劲来。

之后的生活，便如往日那般平淡乏味，古井无波。表面上，你依然维持着修女的身份，于冬木教堂里任职，在工作上协助言峰，偶尔承担着整理内勤、照顾起居等任务。比之以往，除了你和言峰的关系更亲近、他也不屑在你面前伪装自己外，这安逸宁静的日子，几乎没有任何改变。

某天清晨，你手执笤帚踏入内院，照例清扫落到地上的尘土。言峰状似悠闲地走近，出声叫住了正欲投入工作的你。

“这些天辛苦你了，”说着，他取出一沓钱，打算交到你手中，“给，这是本月的工资。”

你并未接过那些钱，而是盯着它们愣怔数秒，又抬起眼，疑惑地窥探言峰的表情。

【这是教会的钱吗？

你问道。言峰坦然颌首。

“这都是走了明账的钱。”言峰安抚道，“你勤恳踏实，也帮了我不少忙。这就当做给你的劳务费。”

其实，你的物质欲并没有那么强烈。你本就发誓将此身奉献予主，情愿一生恪守清廉寡淡的作风。对你而言，只要有粗衣简餐为报，又能留宿教堂、时刻侍奉神明左右，便足以填补你那单纯稚嫩的心，使你深感满足、再无所求了。

故而，你抿唇踌躇了一阵，执拗地摇了摇头。

【我用不了这些钱。

你拒绝道，坚定地迎上言峰的目光。

【如果，教会的资金很富余，可不可以...将钱捐到孤儿院去？

对此番回复，言峰并未表现出准许或困扰之情。他仅是沉思着，默然睇视你的双眼，试图探究出你话中真意。最后，他叹息一声，开口问道。

“你在生我的气？”

你当然知道他所指何事。像言峰这种思维敏锐的人，大概会认为：你提议捐款，不过是因你心生歉疚，想让他积极行善、借此赎罪罢了。然而，你虽为孤儿们的凄惨境遇感到心痛，却并未对言峰产生半点嫌恶之情，也绝无指责、怨恨他的意思。

你忙不迭地否认。见状，言峰颇为意外地挑眉，眸光明明灭灭、又在动摇过后趋于平静。

僵持许久后。

“好吧。”他收起钱，放弃地偏开头去，“就按你说的做。”

停顿一下，他又补充道：“如果你有需要的东西，就跟我说。”

语毕，言峰便转过身，安静地离开了庭院。你目送他的身影走远。之后，你垂下头，沮丧地握紧手中的笤帚。

欺瞒、杀戮和奸淫，都是背弃道德、泯灭人性的罪恶。纵使神可以宽恕罪人，身为尚有良知的人类，你也决不该容忍这恶行才对。

但如今，心境却与往昔的纯粹背道而驰。你无助地发现，自己竟对言峰抱持着这般憧憬，甚至快要到不辨对错、枉顾是非的地步。

...我会不会，因为他而迷失自我？

你慌乱地甩头，想将这份炙热的情愫驱逐出去。

...就算他待我亲切，他仍存善念。可他犯下了难以赎免的罪，业已是不争的事实。

你清楚地知晓，哪怕做再多补偿，被摧折的心灵也不会重归完满，已流逝的生命亦不能再现生机。就算有其他孩子因资助而获利、过上更好的生活，地下室里那些无辜的孩童，却并不会因此得救，从业火焚烧的苦痛中逃离。

但是，即使只有一点点也好。在最终审判到来之前，你想凭借善举，减去言峰背负的罪愆。

这样想着，你抚住胸前的十字架，虔心向神祷告起来。

 

 

月余的时间一晃便过，很快，季节推进至仲春。院落一角的樱树照旧开得艳丽。复活节将至时，为筹备弥撒，你陷入了短暂的忙碌中。

节日当天的下午，言峰将你唤至卧室，非常神秘地让你微抬手肘、背对他站在床前。你依他的话照做。还未等你摆稳姿势，言峰便自你后方贴靠而上，将修长手臂环箍在你腰间。

你心下一惊，忙躲闪几步，试着从他怀里挣脱。哪知刚动了心思，他的手却又极灵活地抽离。留在你腰上的，仅剩一片羽翼包裹般，温热柔软的触感。

你小心翼翼地低下头。映入视野的，是一条点缀了线纹、风格简约的束腰。

【这是？

你询问道。言峰并未答话，仅低垂眼睑，继续推进手头的工作。他将布料的两端叠在一处，借助纽扣设计，将之轻巧地闭合成环。于是那原本宽松朴素的修女袍，便被约束成一道曼妙曲线，将你那已趋成熟的玲珑身姿，毫无保留地勾勒出来。

言峰又命令你转身面向他。他抱起双臂，神情严肃地审视了一会你的模样。而后他勾起嘴角，赞许地点点头。

“嗯，果然如我所料，”他露出温和的笑容，“这个和你很配，你穿起来很漂亮。”

你一时不知该作何反应，仅目光游移，无措地摆弄着腰间的束带。你颊侧泛红，想要道出感谢之辞。不待你开口，他又取出一只做工精致的十字架，将锁链仔细地解开，并示意你俯下身去。

“你的衣装太简朴了，”他说道，一边卸除了你颈间的挂饰，再把新的那枚替换上。因距离缩近，有股微热的吐息喷洒在你耳边，“这是送你的礼物。以后工作时，你就这样穿戴。”

做完这一切，他终是满意地撤回手，愉快地欣赏起你那羞赧窘迫的神色。你当然觉得受之有愧，但随着心湖受扰，亦有一片名为喜悦的悸动，水溅涟漪般扩散开来。

向来冷淡内敛的言峰，竟像一个陷入恋情的男性般，做出了殷勤送礼、讨好女性的行为。不论他此举目的为何——是为了顺应节日的氛围，还是为了增强仪式的庄重感，这一被他珍视的陌生体验，确实让你一瞬恍惚，产生了置身天国的幸福错觉。

不过，在他倾注过来的关怀中，若是能少几分占有欲，多几分尊重心，那就更加完美了。

正胡思乱想时，你稍不设防，便被他拦腰抱住，整个人跌进他怀里。你下意识惊呼，迷茫地攀住他的背脊。他将双手环绕在你腰后，下颌压贴在你肩上，微启薄唇，发出一丝舒缓的喟叹。

“其实，我早就想这么做了。”灌入鼓膜的是他低沉喑哑的音色。他一手拨弄着你后脑碎发，另一只手则在你身上徘徊流连，描摹起衣料下柔韧的躯体，“因为，你制服的样式过于老旧。每次看着你，我总得在脑内臆想着，被这长袍所遮盖的，到底是怎样一副景象...”

似乎从去年冬天、你们有过肌肤之亲后，他便越发肆无忌惮，总是随意触碰你的身体。你登时觉得脸上发烫，忙拽住他的手腕，用尽全身力气推挡挣扎。仅捉弄性质地抚摸几秒，他便欣然放开了你，且眉眼间仍蕴着掩饰不住的笑意。

你狼狈地躬身施礼，脸颊红得像熟透的番茄。

【谢...谢谢您的礼物...

你颤声道了谢。言峰以指节抵唇，深沉窃笑作为回应。

【我还有工作，就先失陪了...！

说完这句，你便顾不上礼节，逃也似地离开了房间。直到关上门扉的那刻，脆弱的心脏仍鼓动高鸣着，许久都不能平息。

 

 

夜幕降临时，你们按照计划举行了盛大的弥撒。言峰一如平安夜那晚，换上雪白祭袍，身披暗红典雅的绶带。你也依旧扮演着辅助角色，在仪式开始前，弹几首管风琴曲作为热场。

演奏完毕后，你坐在被花卉包围的琴凳上，侧过头，默默观察言峰讲道时的样子。他沉郁的嗓音，温柔的情态，则似你记忆中那般清晰鲜明，轻而易举地扰乱了你全部的思绪。时至今日，你虽已窥见言峰的本质，他的魅力却仍然吸引着你、蛊惑着你，使你难以压抑地萌生出仰慕和敬爱之情。

你扒紧软凳的边缘，自嘲地叹了口气。为了防止被人看透心事，你忙把注意力从言峰身上移开，佯装随意地瞥向宽敞的圣堂中。

忽而你注意到，在宾客满座的礼堂内、墙壁拐角的阴影处，立着一个颇为突兀的男人。男人一袭漆黑风衣，头发和眼瞳也是浓墨一般的黑色。与普通教徒不同，他并未垂头虔诚祷告，也并未聆听神父的教诲。他只是倚靠门边，好奇地凝望着你，视线里还透出露骨的探寻意味。

...那个人，是不是有点奇怪？

虽对男人的直白盯视感到狐疑，你却没过多在意，只专注于当下的仪式中。不多时，弥撒落下帷幕。众人自长椅上纷纷起身，欢声谈笑着往大门离去。你也整理好裙摆，轻盈地踱下台阶，转而望向言峰的方位。

言峰正身处人群中，一派爽朗地与教友寒暄交谈。就在你出神时，黑衣男人已悄无声息地走近，稳稳站定在你身前。

“你好，”男人率先打招呼。你抬头看着他的脸庞，“请问，你是这里新上任的修女？”

你直视他的眼睛，无言地点了点头。男人的打扮称得上严谨，周身却散发出一种截然相反的慵懒气质：发尾凌乱不堪地翘着，下颌处还留着未刮干净的胡茬。更令你惊奇的是，和言峰无异、男人的黑瞳竟也呈现出类似深潭的静谧色泽。但与言峰的淡然死寂相比，男人眼中则又添了些暖意，在与你对视时、轻松削减了你暗藏的警惕。

他称呼你为“新上任”的修女，那便说明，他很可能是登记在册的信徒。不然，至少也对教堂情况有一定了解。见你露出凝神回想的苦闷表情，男人抬手搔着蓬乱的黑发，不好意思地笑道。

“啊，我不是这里的信徒，”男人解释道，温润话音中掺着些许明快，“我只是来参观的。因为以前也来过几次，所以...”

你了然地颌首。他礼貌地询问你的姓名。你如实相告，又继而询问了他的。

两人这就算简单认识了。互通身份后，因缺少话题，场面一时陷入尴尬的静默。你局促偏开头去，略带不安地揪着袖口的纽扣。男人则双手插兜，居高临下地俯视着你，墨色瞳仁中的好奇愈发旺盛，几欲达到剥皮拆骨、将你吞噬的境地。

沉默一阵后，男人偏转视线，瞟向言峰忙碌的身影。

“那个神父还真厉害啊，”男人轻佻地赞叹着，话里不知包含了几分真心，“竟然招揽了这么多人气。”

对于赋予言峰的夸奖，你向来是遑论真假，照单全收。你十分赞同地用力点头，脸上显出觅得知音的欣喜神色。见状，男人无语地挑眉，同时似被你的纯稚所感染，嘴角浮现了柔和浅淡的暧昧笑容。

你顺着他的话往言峰那边望去。适时，言峰正巧抬眼回视。短暂的目光相接，你意外地发现，在看到你身旁的男人后、言峰竟一瞬显露了讶异的神情。但因被教友们热情搭话，他很快便恢复常态，重新投身于工作中。

你心里不由泛起迷惑。在你无暇留神的间隙，男人微眯双眼，眼底闪过恶作剧般的狡黠。

不待你反应过来，男人便看了看腕表，状似无意道。

“时间不早了，”他面带歉疚，对你承诺着，“我还有点私事，也不便久留。等闲下来后，我一定会再拜访这里的。”

你怀着期待的心情，向他回以温和道别。在男人离去前，你又出声叫住了他。你转身行至矮桌旁，从桌上放置的藤盒里拾起几颗糖，再折返男人身边，把挑好的糖果交给他。

【给您这个。

你将糖放进他手心。那是为庆祝节日，向访客们免费派发的蛋形巧克力。

【祝您复活节快乐。

男人握紧色彩鲜艳的糖果，顿感惊讶地愣怔了几秒。之后，他把其收进兜里，爽快地笑道。

“谢谢，”男人脸上的笑意纯粹得好似孩童，“我还蛮喜欢吃甜食的。”

言罢，男人便快步离开了圣堂。再往后，至喧嚣的气氛完全平静下来，你没再被其他人烦扰，仅安然待在不起眼的角落处。当座钟的时针指向十点整，最后一名教友终于姗姗离去。言峰总算自繁忙中脱身，将大堂外的门锁上，无奈叹息着，疲累地踱到你面前。

未等你说出慰劳之词，言峰便揉捏着眉心，开口询问：

“刚才那个人是？”

他指的大概是那名黑发男人。想到这，你如实答道。

【他是来这里的观光客。

言峰未接话，只抿紧双唇，严肃地蹙眉沉思。你眨眨眼，不解地问。

【您和他是旧识吗？

稍微停顿后，言峰摇头否认。

“...不。”

棕色瞳仁中蓦地掠过一片冷淡。

“我不认识他。”

之后的几天风平浪静。经历了忙碌的节日弥撒，你回归到充实又不失安逸的修道生活中。期间言峰没再提起复活节那晚的事。你也很快便将男人的诺言遗忘，只潜心侍主，安分执行着言峰所交予的任务。

一星期过后，某个风和日丽的上午。言峰接了委托外出执勤，你则代替他待在堂内，暂时承担起答疑解惑的工作。你抱臂坐在狭小的告解室里，将额角靠在木墙上，阖着眼困倦地休息。因气温微暖，加之周遭环境尤为寂静，你意识逐渐朦胧，险些陷入安稳的浅眠中。

就在这时，小窗外忽然响起叩击声。你自迷蒙里悠悠转醒，勉强应了一句。接着传入耳内的，则是男人极具特点的温润声线。

你认得这个声音。复活节那天，你曾和他有过简短的对话。男人唤了你的名字，然后问起言峰的去向。你只照实答着“言峰神父有事外出了，暂时不在教堂里”。

缄默片刻后，男人倾身坐至窗外的长椅上。你忙端正身体，拿出工作时的认真态度。

【您是来告解的吗？

你问道。男人沉吟数秒，试探着回答。

“只是想来找你聊聊天，”声音里夹杂了一丝恳切，“可以吗？”

“现在也没其他客人，应该可以吧”，你暗自思忖着。见你无意拒绝，男人便高兴地坐近些，并把黑色风衣随手脱下，折好放在旁边。

男人似乎对教堂里的生活很感兴趣，问了你许多日常修道的事。你也乐意将琐事分享给他，对于那直率且热忱的提问，自然都知无不答。他还问了几句言峰的近况。你想当然地认为，“他或许是要找个机会入教吧”，便将不涉及隐私的部分、事无巨细地告诉了他。

“欸，”听了你的叙述后，男人由衷感叹一声，“即是说，神父待你还挺和善的咯。”

你真诚地点头承认。男人默然垂眼，以手指摩挲着桌面的木纹。

出于某种强烈的求知欲，你又询问了他的个人情况。男人面露为难之色。犹豫一会后，他便放弃隐瞒、坦诚地答：“现在我一个人住在冬木。但因为工作特殊，我得在各个城市辗转，所以也没办法在这里久居...”

可以预见，未来他终有一天会离去。于他而言，你也不过是匆匆过客，假以时日便会忘却。对这堪称脆弱的露水缘分，你在暗怀感激的同时，心中也不禁涌起淡淡的失望。

不过，与这位旅者的相遇相识，确实让你心生雀跃，为你乏味的生活增添了色彩。思及此，你又不由得转为欣慰，胸口因莫名的情愫而温暖起来。

你与他进行了一场轻松而又愉快的交谈。通过这次交流，你不单知道了他的很多事，还听他说起那些光怪陆离的旅途见闻。不知不觉时间已近中午。结束谈话后，男人利落地披衣起身，打算待有机会、再来继续今天的话题。

你主动向他告别。男人并未回应，只静默立了一阵，转而对你道。

“修女，”他用不带情绪起伏的音调说着，“你可以出来一下吗。”

应允之后，你推开告解室的门，无防备地站定在他面前。他垂下眼，神色莫测地睇视了你许久，接着快速向你迈近一步。

他伸出手来，扼向你的咽喉。

你没来得及——或者说，根本没能力躲过他的突袭。你只是呆站原地，愣怔地看着对方冰冷漠然的面容。男人的指腹停在了你肤上一寸的位置。他却未再继续动作，仅绷紧指节，略显怀疑地审视着你的反应。

良久，男人将手从你颈间撤离。

“啊...抱歉抱歉，”他苦笑着道歉，语气是一如既往的柔和，“刚才，我看到那里有只飞虫...”

你心下一惊，忙害怕地抬手去碰脖颈。见你这副信以为真的单纯样子，他立刻偏开头去，捂嘴清咳几声。

“咳，不过现在没有了。虫子已经飞走了。”他忍俊不禁道。

你放松地长出口气。经过一番踌躇，男人指向告解窗边、那支他从一进门就很在意的樱树枝，向你确认道：“这个是你放的吗？”

你坦率地点点头。男人眸光微亮，愧疚的脸色一瞬转晴。

“这个很漂亮，”他眯起眼，含笑夸赞道，“托你的福，今天肯定会是幸运的一天。”

随后，你们正式道了别。他依旧承诺着“有空我还会再来”，便裹紧大衣，不带留恋地转身离开。你目送他的身影走远。然而，还未等男人行至门口，厚重的门就在闷响过后，毫无预兆地敞开了。

言峰刚巧从门外进来，与男人打了个照面。两人未有止步问候的意图，只对视一眼，便颇为默契地错身闪避。

男人双手插兜，微低着头，和言峰擦肩而过。很快，他的背影消失在大门那头。

你还在为刚才冷漠生疏的一幕深感诧异。言峰则三两步走到你身前，以眼神示意男人离去的方向。

“他来做什么？”

言峰的问话极为平淡。思索几秒后，你老实地回答。

【他是来告解的。

“聊天也算告解的一部分，我应该并未说谎”，你心存侥幸地想。言峰哑然片刻，然后迅速收回视线，佯装无谓道。

“我饿了。”像在刻意忽略什么一般，他突然转移了话锋，“我们去吃午饭吧。”

打那天以后，男人便经常在闲暇时找你聊天。而男人造访的时机，通常会在言峰出外勤时，或客人较多、言峰无法分神的时候。对于那人对你表现出的殷切关注，言峰倒也没特别介意，只当是职责使然、默许了你和他的接触。

经历一个月的深入了解，你和他的距离越来越亲近，从点头之交的熟人，逐渐上升为无话不谈的挚友。男人的阅历很丰富，言辞也幽默，总能不经意间勾起你的兴趣。除了神明教诲外一概不知的你，听完他的讲述，竟也初次体会到，世间有如此惨烈的凄清困苦，亦有如此深重的肮脏罪恶。

男人的话不全是负面因素，偶尔，他会和你聊点兴趣爱好，或谈些人生理想。你从只言片语中得知了他的过去：男人自幼丧母，少时丧父，由养母一人抚养长大；但还未等他报恩，养母便在意外中去世。成年后，他娶了温良贤淑的妻子，育有活泼可爱的女儿。妻子却身染重疾，在结婚几年后先他一步离世。他与亲眷的关系也由此变得僵硬且疏离，加之工作周转，数年间，他竟没能去看望亲生女儿一眼。

“若神真的存在、真的心怀怜悯，他又为何会降下苦难，考验这些本无苛求的世人呢”，在话语的末尾，男人沉声诘问道。看见他眉宇间蕴藏的懊悔和苦痛，你本想如平日那般、对告解者施以宽慰，安抚的话堵在喉咙，却怎么也说不出口。

与言峰同样，男人也经受了异乎寻常的挫折。即使他因此憎恶神、怨恨神，恐怕也是理所应当。

你谨慎思考了很久，而后迎上男人的目光，努力劝说道。

【您的女儿一定很想念您。

男人未应，只怔然盯着你的脸。

【也许，您可以再试一次....试着去见她。毕竟，她是您唯一的血亲。

男人对此不置肯否，仅十指交握置于桌上，为难地皱起眉头。在长久的沉默中，你竟发现他的眼底阴云密布，手部也略有颤抖，完全不似以往那样镇定平和。

僵持了约摸半分钟，他扯动嘴角，发出干涩的冷笑。

“我没能救回她母亲，”话语里满是苦涩的嘲讽，“她不会原谅我。”

闻言，你固执地摇头，对他笃定道。

【她并不恨您。

你直视着他阴暗落寞的双眼。他亦期然回视，瞳中燃起破碎的希望。

【只要您去见她，她就绝不会恨您。

日影偏移，透明的日光从彩绘玻璃间映照进来，为男人的侧脸覆上一层朦胧轮廓。鼻间萦绕着樱花枝条的淡雅香气。他避开你的凝视，似是放弃地长叹一声，露出不甚坦率的微笑。

“好吧。”他柔声道，以指尖描摹着粉色的花瓣，“等我做完工作，离开这个城市...或许，能够回家见她一面。”

光阴荏苒，时节转瞬进入春末。樱树的花朵早已凋谢殆尽，嫩绿新芽接连冒出，于一夜间缀满了整个树冠。在这期间，你一直与黑发男人保持着联络。言峰也安然履行神父的职责，对你们的会面不予过问，甚至有点放任自流的倾向。

和男人互相熟悉后，出于一种平等交换的心态，你将自己的实情告诉了他：譬如你并非正式的神职者，你早已因特殊缘由被开除教籍；是言峰收留了你，你才能待在此处、继续担任修女一职。听闻你身份的复杂性，男人并未表现出多少惊讶。但是你陈述里的“温柔体贴，善解人意，虔诚和蔼的言峰神父”，却令他产生了莫大的震撼和质疑。

他一度担忧是言峰暗中作梗，才害你丢了职位，不得不寄身于这破旧的冬木教堂。对于他没来由的恶意揣度，你只能嫣然讪笑，将那陈年往事不动声色地揭过。

“其实我是教会性侵案的相关者”...这样让人羞赧万分的事实，你一个涉世未深的女孩子，怎么说得出口。

初夏时分，日阳炽盛、和风微拂，空气里也浸润了几分暖意。某个访客稀少的开放日、将近正午时，你安静坐在堂内，暗自考虑着午饭的菜色。忽然，礼拜堂的大门被打开一条缝隙。有人自那里探身进来，压低嗓音唤了你一句。你疑惑回头，看到黑发男人站在那，正挤眉弄眼地冲你递眼色。你默默瞟了一眼言峰的方向。言峰则在和教友谈话，没能留意你的状况。

于是你小心翼翼地起身，悄悄走到门旁，跟着男人出了教堂。男人把你带到前庭边缘，一处绿荫茂盛的隐蔽地点。接着，他从怀里取出一封信，将之交到你手上。

【这是什么？

你捏着那枚装帧朴素的信封，好奇地问。男人爽快答道。

“我写给你的情书。”

你被这回答噎得无言以对，睁大眼，不可置信地看着对方。窥见男人脸上的捉弄之情后，你又不禁起疑，困扰地歪了头。

【真的是情书吗？

“唔...”男人抬手摩挲胡茬，绞尽脑汁地计算着，“将近有三成是真的。”

好吧，大概又是这个男人在恶作剧。你心中下了结论。就在你不知该如何应对时，男人却一改往日的轻佻和慵懒，极其真挚地对你说道。

“我希望你能认真考量信中的话，”像要将你拆吃入腹一般，墨色瞳仁中蕴含了炽烈的热度，“不立即回复也没关系。三天之后，我再来询问你的意愿。”

体会着落在身上的热切注视，以及其中潜藏的隽永深情，你终于意识到事态的严重性。不待你反应过来，他又勾起浅笑，蓦然向后退了几步。

“那么，我还有事，就先走了。”说着，他抬起一只手向你告别，“记得看完信再回去。啊，千万别让神父发现这封信...”

你茫然无措地呆立原地，眼睁睁看着男人渐行渐远，最后完全消失在视野尽头。你低下头，看向手里的信封。此刻，这张薄纸竟变得如此沉重、如此烫手，使你不由心绪纷乱，脸颊浮现一层氤氲的赤红。

自懂事以来，一直严守戒律的你，从未遇到过哪个异性的露骨示爱。

你深吸一口气，心怀忐忑地拆开信件，仔细阅读起来。

...当然，言峰那略显扭曲的占有欲可以忽略不计。

纸上的内容一如男人所言，全是让人小鹿乱撞的情话。什么“你的声音像夜莺般婉转动人”，“若能让你展露笑颜，我愿做在你脚边盛开的花”之类，林林总总，不胜枚举。你强忍着过快的心跳，压抑下脑内的眩晕，耐心地读了下去。在书信的末尾，男人以这句话作结：

就算言峰救了你，你也没有留在此处的义务。据我所知，他并不似你想的那样思虑单纯，心质善良。如果你愿意，就跟我一起离开冬木。我会为你找到更好的归宿。

读到这，你才察觉到男人的真正意图。你捏紧这方脆弱的纸，指腹微微用力，在其上留下细小的褶皱。

这个男人是在以隐晦的方式关心你，设身处地替你着想。因为他是这般温柔，为了不让关怀显得过分“施舍”，他竟甘愿放低身段，将自己摆在追求者的位置。

但你深刻地明白，男人的种种担忧皆是虚妄。你早就下定决心追随言峰，即使在知晓言峰的本质后，这份决意也丝毫没有动摇过。

...下回见到男人时，果然，还是坦诚地拒绝他吧。

这样想着，你将信件工整折好，珍惜地收进兜里。

只要栖身教堂就足够了。你不愿成为那个男人的拖累。

你无奈叹息着，神情复杂地返回礼拜堂。适时言峰刚好结束对谈，送走了那位客人。你心不在焉地缓步行至他近前。正当你抬起头，想要询问他“中午想吃什么”时，言峰却低垂眼睑，兀自向你伸出右手。

“交出来。”

命令的言辞是那样冷冽淡漠，不染温度；他深棕的眼瞳亦是静若死水、锥心刺骨。你登时觉得颊侧发烫，慌乱地退开一步。言峰则不为所动，依旧十分平静地睇视着你。

你向来不擅长掩藏心事，在面对言峰时蔚为尤甚。自觉隐瞒不过，你只好取出书信，颤抖地递到他手中。他把信拆开，面色冷淡地阅读着。你窘然垂下头去，施力绞住裙摆的布料。胸腔里的不安越积越重，几乎到了压迫心肺，抑止呼吸的地步。

寂静延续了许久。久到令你产生时间停止的错觉。最终，言峰眸光一沉，指节不自然地僵硬绷紧。

他将纸张叠在一起，作势要撕。你心道不妙，忙扑上前去抢夺信件。本以为无法救下那封可怜的信，哪知言峰却倏地松手，任由你把它夺去了。

言峰露出颇震惊的表情。见他这副样子，你便恍然发觉：刚才那一连串行为，不过是他想试探你，而故意为之的假动作罢了。

尴尬地对峙一阵之后，他终是忍无可忍，烦躁地质问道：

“这种花言巧语、满口谎言的男人，到底有什么好的？！”

兴许是注意到自己说了不合性格的话，又或许，是言峰深知、自己并无说这句话的立场；在尾音落下的瞬间，他就双唇紧闭，眼含苦楚地静默。虽被他的气势所震慑，你却仍不甘屈服，执拗地顶嘴：

【他不是您说的那种人...

“呵，是吗。”他听后冷哼，明显意有所指，“你若真这么认为，那就说明，你看人的眼光还有待加强。”

他似乎是想拿你的草率轻信来羞辱你。你愤懑地直视对方，为自己那天真的本性感到非常委屈。

“再说，你已是发过终身愿的人，”他重音强调道，“你终身隶属于教会，必须一生去侍奉神。就算再不情愿，你也不能这么...”

你忽然觉得言峰很不讲理。你强压住畏怯，贸然逼近几寸，抬起头瞪视他的眼睛。言峰尖锐的视线好似利刃，将你的勇气切割得体无完肤、鲜血淋漓。即便受到如此污蔑，被这般折辱嘲弄，你却仍不卑不亢地反驳。因为你知道，若真的屈从于他，言峰便会再无顾忌地侵占你的身体，蚕食你的精神，甚至连一点自我意识都不许你留下。

你言词凿凿地开口。有那么几秒，言峰被你的姿态所惑，竟一时显露犹疑的神色。

【我已经被开除教籍了...！

你鬼使神差地说道。在结束抗议之前，你都不理解自己为何这样说。

【要到哪里去是我的自由，你根本没有权力过问！！

有时，人类冲动的语言，是最具杀伤力的凶器。听到你不加修饰的诚挚本意，言峰一瞬身形晃动，狼狈向后倒退了几分。他睁大双眼，不敢相信地看着你。瞳中除了彻骨的失望，还涌现出决绝的痛苦。

但是你没办法停下来。这些话在你心里压了太久，太久。若不一吐为快，你肯定自己终有一日会疯掉。

【还有，既然您认为我应该献身予神，那...那为什么，您要...

你揪住胸前的十字架。因情绪激动，话语里蕴了朦胧的水汽。

【那天晚上...您会不顾我的反抗，把我...

“...够了。”

沉郁的审判之言降下，将你的咄咄逼问击得粉碎。你凄然吞回问句。随着怒火逐渐冷却，心也一点点地沉向深渊。

言峰挑了眉，神态冷淡地睇向你，好整以暇勾起嘴角。

“你果然还在记恨我。”他声线微颤，自虐般地断言。

你很想抢回争吵的主导权。想回答他“我并不恨您。我只是很迷惘，很惶恐。我想要您的交代”。但你终究没能再度张口，道出哪怕一个音节。

你悲惨地察觉，自己已然失去伤害他的决心。

死寂的缄默持续了数分钟。末了，言峰率先偏开头。

“今后是去是留，”他不愿看你，转身往侧门方向走，“全凭你决定。”

言峰决然离开礼拜堂，将门扉稳稳地带上。你又变回孤独一人。但这次，鸟雀并未置身笼内，而是被救下它的饲主，无情地放归到天空中。

 

 

直到夜幕降临时，你和言峰之间的气氛仍未有缓和。期间你们不发一语地吃了午饭，做完下午的工作，又互不交流地吃完晚饭。饭后言峰照旧窝进书房里。你完成了他交予的任务：打扫礼拜堂，擦拭讲经台，清点圣具室，再把无人使用的灯全都关上。之后你手执一列清单，去书房汇报道具使用的情况。

言峰仅做了最低限度的回应，便将文件撂在手边，继续专注于阅读中。你局促站在桌前，沉默地绞弄着腰间的饰带。你在犹豫要不要跟他道歉。言峰却随手翻过一页书，淡然道。

“如果没什么事的话，”他的语调没有起伏，“就请出去吧。”

被他的冰冷拒绝所伤，你大脑空白地僵在原地。你刻意忽视了他眉眼间的苦涩，躬身道过晚安，便逃也似地出了书房。

在返回宿舍的途中，你咬紧下唇，极力忍回蓄满眼眶的泪水。

“明明是他不分青红皂白地发火，还恶意中伤别人”，你难过又气恼地控诉着，“凭什么要我道歉”。

...而且，每次一有冲突，都是我先低头认错。他好歹是个三十多岁的成年男性，就不能稍微大方点、让着我点吗。

你气鼓鼓地回了卧室，摔上门，把自己扔到床铺上。

待该歇下时，你无精打采地洗漱完毕，做过晚祷，抱膝坐在柔软的床面。万籁阒寂，天花板的灯明晃晃地亮着。你无意关灯，也不想脱衣钻进被褥中。你仅是迷茫地蜷缩在那，将下颌深埋进臂弯里，手指用力收束，紧张地抓扯着肩膀的布料。

每到这个时刻，心底就油然而生一股焦躁感。

你咽口唾沫，悻悻伸出手去，以指腹摩挲着平整的被单。

...今晚，他会不会来呢。

无论他是否来访，无论他单纯与你同寝、抑或热烈绵长地拥抱你。每当在这床上入睡，你总能回想起和他肉体交缠的景象。言峰的温存过于疯狂，技巧也十分娴熟，总能让你达到恍惚迷离的高潮。因回忆起他胶着的爱抚，你的身体擅自有了反应。你无助呜咽一声，感到体内燃起一团难以扑灭的火，小腹也骤然缩紧，贪婪渴求着那人的温度。

自从那晚将你强行破身，他便隔三差五来与你行床笫之事。日积月累下，你也由最初的挣扎抗拒，逐渐转为无可救药的依赖和沉迷：你享受着被他粗暴索取的过程；而他恋人般的厮磨，也令你心境动荡，产生了被他所需要的甜蜜错觉。

巫山云雨历历在目。你犹记得，在那个初雪过后的清晨，他将你揽至怀中、以低沉沙哑的嗓音耳语着：

“不想怀上我的孩子吗...？”

因为你在清醒后明显地表现出担忧，他才会这样问。见你眼蒙薄雾，露出羞赧为难的神情，他便了然地颌首，闭眼吻住你的额头。

“好吧，对你来说还太早了。”他轻笑着，将手指探向你下腹。指尖分开肉瓣，楔入深处，把残存内部的精液挖出。因被触碰私处，你本能地攀住他的手臂，泻出一丝凌乱喘息。

“抱歉...我以后会注意的。”他郑重承诺着。

也许是刚好在安全期，那次内射未能让你怀孕。自那之后，每回交合前，他都会做好防护措施。在情事结束后的当晚，他也会留宿房内、体贴地拥着你睡，想借此消减你心中的不安。

而如今，连这体贴都成了一种奢望。你低垂眼睑，无奈地叹了口气。

...今晚，他应该不会来了吧。

你恍然意识到，自从那个黑发男人出现、而你决定与那人建立交往，言峰便再也没有碰过你的身体。虽然他误解了你的本心，但你的行动无意间刺伤了他，业已是不争的事实。

况且，以那封情书为由反抗言峰，就好像利用了那个男人的好意一般，让你不禁心生愧疚。

...真是糟透了。

你将脸埋进双膝，陷入了深深的自我厌恶。

批判了自己很长时间，你终才从懊悔里挣脱，掀开被子准备睡下。还未等你关灯，门外便突然响起叩击声。你反射性应了一句。却见言峰推门而入，轻轻看你一眼，又默然回身将门锁上。

他把桌上的台灯打开，关掉顶灯，之后卸除颈间的十字架，再脱了祭袍、搭在椅背上。屋内仅余台灯照明，环境霎时变得昏暗。你立即明白了他此举的含义，呼吸凝滞时，心脏也随着狂跳起来。

之后要发生的事，不用深思也能预见。

看到他着手去解祭衣的纽扣。你乖乖低下头，颤抖地脱除身上的衣物。

言峰忽地停了动作。稍有迟疑后，又三两步走至近前，伸手制止你的行为。他无言俯下身，亲自替你脱掉长裙。言峰的动作极为温柔。你怔然盯着他淡漠的脸，直白注视下，却依然参不透其眼中情绪。

你的修女裙被他缓慢地剥除。内衣也被顺便撤走，洁白的躯体完全暴露在空气中。因心存矜持，你不由得抬手，怯怯掩住了几处羞耻的部分。言峰仅是垂眼凝视片刻，便立即偏开头去，继续推进手上的工作。

他当着你的面脱去了祭衣、里衬，又抽走皮带，将长裤前链利落地拉开。未等你反应过来，他便抓住你的手腕，将你轻柔地按倒在床上。他双唇紧闭，居高临下地俯视着你。因无法再亲手遮掩，你只得咬着嘴唇，难堪地承受着对方的视奸。

言峰的视线直率而又热忱。但仅是被他扫视，你的腿间就隐约泛起情潮。

你眼眶含泪，窘迫地涨红了脸。言峰兀自睇了你一阵，再牵起你的右手，将之强行引至心房处。

在那胸腔之下，并没有正常人的心跳。

你困惑地抬眼看他。他亦静默回望，棕瞳里蕴着难以辨明的柔光。

他那体格强健、肌肉优美的上半身，正一览无遗地袒露在视野里，招摇彰显着魅力。而在那副身躯表面，则烙着大大小小、狰狞扭曲的疤痕。以往，你问起这些伤疤的来由时，他通常会非常坦然地告诉你：这一处烧伤是驱魔时留下的，那一处刀伤是战争时留下的。然而，不管你怎么追问，他都未曾向你言明心口弹痕的成因。

他有太多艰难晦涩、肮脏灰暗的过往。你无权知晓他的所有过去，但是，这并不影响你倾慕于他的决心。

你移动指腹，怜惜地抚摸起他胸口的伤痕。像对待易碎品般，小心翼翼地描画着。并努力将形状刻印进脑海中。

他喉结震动，牵着你的指节一瞬收紧。你迎上他的目光，轻启朱唇，露出温和包容的浅笑。

【...绮礼？

单是被你唤了名字，他就彻底安下心来。

他道出深沉舒缓的喟叹，攥着你的手，释怀地闭了眼。

他主动放开了你。旋即，又低俯身子，虔诚地吻住你的额头。言峰的唇瓣绵软而炙热，在贴合轻啜时，则有细碎的吐息泄露出来。湿润的薄唇沿着骨骼轮廓一路向下，蜻蜓点水般掠过你的眉心、鼻梁、眼角、脸颊，最终停至下颌处。他略显凶狠地咬住你的嘴唇。因被那尖锐的犬齿刺痛，你不由蹙起眉，发出一丝苦闷的低吟。

而他并无深入探索的意图。仅安抚性质地辗转一会，他便抽身往下方降去，迅速滑往你纤细白皙的侧颈。他细致地舔吻着那方肌肤，在其上烙印下点点红痕。在你伸展颈项、迷离喘息的间隙，他又抬起左手，施力握住了那柔软圆润的乳房。

宽大的掌心将小巧的肉团完全包覆，粗鲁又不失节律地揉搓着。你难耐挺起腰，迸出一声喑哑呜咽。他却愈加放肆地蹂躏，以粗糙指腹描摹着肉圈，再并拢两指，折磨起那颗充血挺立的红缨。

每次被他这样煽动、撩拨，你就像电路烧毁的机器般，脑子里雾霭迷蒙、几乎丧失了思考能力。你用力扯着他后脑碎发，张开口，失控地汲取周遭的氧气。在情火焚身的同时，你亦清楚地感觉到，言峰股间的性器已胀大勃起，精神地挣出了布料的束缚。它滴着粘稠的前液，刮蹭贴靠在你腿根处。体会到那坚实似铁的硬度，以及炽烈灼人的热量，你不禁眼蒙薄雾，花穴翕动张合、动情地倾吐出透明爱潮。

言峰不失时机地探出另一只手。他的手划过你的腰侧、胯部，飞掠了平坦的小腹，探向那殷红微湿的隐秘穴口。应他的要求，那处的胎毛已尽数除净，如今竟不着寸草、光洁顺滑得好似孩童。指尖灵巧地分开花瓣，擦过肉核，沿着浸润蜜液的细褶、窸窸窣窣潜至窄处。趁你一时受激恍神，他将半截手指押入其内，深深浅浅地抽送起来。你亦反射性地抬腰，淫乱敞开双膝，乖顺地接受了男人的侵入。

湿黏的内壁仿佛具有生命，将修长异物整根缠住，十分贪婪地舔舐吞吐。伴随他翻搅的频率，你也痴迷攒腰，眼含痛苦地断续轻吟。言峰那骨节分明、长年摆弄圣经纸页的手指，此刻却同样熟稔地摩挲着甬道内部；它于花径抽紧时楔进深处，并间或流连停驻，恶意揉捻着脆弱的蕊核。

耳畔响彻淫靡的水声。肉体被情欲充盈，胸中填满了沉重甜蜜的幸福感。你咬紧下唇，眼眶难以自抑地滑落薄泪。言峰则探出身子，将晶莹的泪水悉数吮去，而后又垂下头来，转而含住你久疏照顾的乳首。

潮湿的舌将肉粒裹住，以极为娴熟的技巧舐弄着。像要榨出乳汁一般，他一手掐着乳房，忘情地吸吮着顶端的小孔。因被施以强烈的刺激，你不由得反弓腰肢，肉穴也痉挛抽颤、险些便攀上了顶峰。

有时，言峰在前戏上的执着，会达到一种让人困扰的地步。他无一遗漏地搅弄着穴中媚肉，再把分泌的粘液丝缕牵出，将之仔细涂抹在穴瓣、入口。你实在受不了他胶着的爱抚，便扭动腰身，嘶哑抽噎着摇头拒绝。又兀自开拓了好一阵，他才终于放开了你。随后他拉起你的胳膊，令你转身背对他、趴跪在床上。

你注意到他并无戴套的意图。但是，现在已无暇顾及这么多。你羞赧咽下津液，依他的指示照做。言峰钳住你的腰、倾身压覆过来，并以右手摆正硬热性器，无妥协地抵上那艳丽的穴口。阴茎的头部把肉褶挤开，稍微辟出了一小道缝隙。预感到即将被他彻底侵犯，你无助扯紧了被单，努力调整着紊乱的呼吸。

不出几秒，还未待你做好准备。粗长的肉棒便鱼贯埋入，连根穿刺了你敏感的蜜壶。因被它顺势挤压花蕊，你脑内一白，无声地颤抖着陷入了高潮。小穴绞住坚硬的器具，律动着潮吹出黏腻爱液。你的四肢亦岌岌脱力，几乎支撑不起那浸漫余韵的躯体。

视野被赤红渲染。汗水沿着颌骨淌下，点滴坠落在床铺上。无论与他几度交合、被这物什几番贯穿，你都依然无法习惯那过于粗硕的尺寸。你夹紧双膝，闭上眼混乱地倒气。言峰则掰开你的大腿，强行让你抬高臀部。紧接着，他快速地抽动起腰，在你体内挖掘进出。

言峰的行为与往常大相径庭。以前，每当快要正式插入时，他总会在花瓣处数次试探，非逼着你放下矜持，含泪向他媚喘求欢；到完全进入后，他又往往会故意减速、不痛不痒地碾磨，使你忍不住似荡妇那样，主动对他摆臀迎合。与其说享受性爱的快感，不如说，他是在享受你淫靡放浪、身陷情欲的痴态。

而今晚，言峰却一改往日的冷淡态度，用誓要留下淤青的力气抓着你，发狂般地侵占你的肉体。你感到他狰狞的凶器劈开穴道、填塞到深处，狠狠碾压过几处柔嫩的芯蕊。交错的筋脉厮磨着青涩的肉壁。在楔至极限时，前端又弹跳搏动，猛地撞上你紧缩的宫口。富有弹性的肉门被微微顶开，凄惨地向内里两侧翻去。你被他插得腰膝酸软，秘处也湿得犹如潮水泛滥。而他依旧毫无怜悯地动腰，并压着你深陷欲海的肢体，不断往更狭窄处冲刺。

快乐累积太多便成了酷刑。你崩溃地低泣求饶，竭力向前移动膝盖，妄图逃离他残暴的束缚。随着粘膜互相摩擦，言峰的丛林也似有若无地搔刮着软肉，愈发催化了你的苦楚。仅是如此还嫌不够，他竟又俯下身子，以温热薄唇舔吻着脊线。右手则兀然伸出，抚上你的花核，用细密痴缠的指法揉按着。

意识被白雾充斥笼罩。在内外上下的一并进攻中，你终是不敌诱惑，再度塌腰轻喘出声。肉穴将性器挤压绞紧，抽搐着漫溢出淋漓汁液。言峰眉头紧蹙，身躯微有发颤，硬是压抑下射精的欲望。

在你双目失焦，浪叫着达到第二次高潮后。他未有停顿地持续顶腰，同时用力拽住你的头发，贴在你耳畔低语着：

“除了我之外，别人能这么满足你吗？嗯？”他的嗓音沉郁而沙哑，“你这个小骚货。”

虽处在特别不利的位置，气势上也压不过他，你就是不肯乖乖屈服。敛息凝神后，你以掺了情欲的音调，执拗地回：

【你...你这...

你明显感觉到，他的抽插顿了一下。

【你这个、色情神父...！

这回言峰是完全被你震住了。他愣怔地停了动作，睁大眼，不可置信地瞪着你。因突然缺少刺激，你不禁难耐咬唇，饥渴地收紧下体的肌肉。缄默数秒后，他蓦然回过神来，之后粗暴地翻过你的腰身，将你仰面压倒在下方。

“我会变成这样，”他咬牙切齿地低吼道。棕瞳里除了热切的疯狂，还掩藏着深深的狼狈，“全都是被你害的。”

见他显露这副不知所措的样子。你像总算扳回一局，挑了眉，神情欣快地勾起嘴角。

你双手环住他的颈项，抬起上身，轻柔地吻住他的嘴唇。在你不含欲望的啜吻中，他一时露出了惊讶的表情。你亦满意地窥视到，那向来静似死水的眼瞳，竟也微光浮动，萌生出一些平常人具有的柔情。

或许是想挽回丢失的威严，又或者，他单纯是想对你施加惩罚。结束浅吻后，他便将你按倒在身下，再无顾虑地在你体内发泄冲撞。经过激烈的肉体交缠，高潮反应逐渐临近。你眼角噙泪，心怀担忧地小幅挣动。他则温柔环抱着你，以手掌顺着你的背脊，想借此消减你不安的情绪。

“没关系，不用害怕...”他轻吐热气，吮住你的耳垂，以低沉柔和的声音安抚着，“交给我就好...”

呼吸停滞的瞬间，思维被细碎白光盈满覆盖。你将双腿交叠在他腰后，虚软挠着他的肩臂，身躯痉挛地攀上顶峰。在托付贞洁的时刻，你亦清楚地感受到，言峰也在你深处释放，并将温凉浊白的精液、悉数灌注进你已趋成熟的爱巢中。

 

 

情事平息后的深夜，言峰照例留宿房内，拥着你的身体准备入睡。他把你紧紧纳进怀中，将下颌压贴在你头顶，以暗含恳求的语气诉说着：

“你别跟那个男人走。”他的话中有一丝苦楚，“如果你真的想离开，我...或许不会阻拦你。但你唯独不能跟那个人走。”

视线前方便是他滑动的喉结。你安静地点头，揽住他的肩背以作回应。

似是被你的行为感动，他收束手臂，将你抱得更紧了。

“抱歉，白天对你说了那些话。”他瓮声道，“一想到你可能会弃我而去，我就...整个人都变得很奇怪...”

你欣然接受了他的道歉。并紧随其后，对他坦明了心中的悔意：我不该枉顾您的感受、与别的男人深入交往；我也不该擅自收下那封信，更不该拿那封信的事气您。

误会全部解开后，你阖上眼，乖顺地蜷缩进他臂弯里。你发现自己是如此恶劣。在知道他因你妒火焚心时，你竟暗自雀跃，产生了少许欣喜的情绪。

三天后的清晨，黑发男人遵照诺言来访。你把他带到前庭边缘一处隐蔽的角落，再取出那封情书，将之交到他手中。

【谢谢您的好意。

你对他道，

【但修女是嫁与神明的人，我必须留在这里侍奉神。

男人攥紧了书信，颇感意外地看着你。紧接着，他长叹一声。

“啊啊~被甩了。”他悲痛地扶住额角，“我好伤心啊...”

你本想对他施以宽慰之辞。在察觉到他话里的揶揄后，你又不禁歪了头，困惑地问：

【真的很伤心吗？

“唔...大概有三成是真的，”男人抬手摩挲着胡茬，故作深沉道，“谁知道呢。或许，我只是想帮你捉弄下那个不懂珍惜的神父呢？”

话音落下。你们不发一语地对视良久，随后，又心有灵犀地轻笑出声。

“这之后我要回家乡一趟。”男人止住笑，目光温和地看向你，对你告别道，“我打算去见我的女儿。”

你闻言，高兴地点点头。

【她一定在等您。

男人干涩地“嗯”了一句。他轻轻探出手，试图抚摸你的头发。然而，经历数度犹豫，他终是把手缩了回去。

“咳...”男人局促地搔着蓬乱的黑发，“那...我们就此别过。希望以后有缘再见。”

你对他回以温声道别。目送他的身影走远后，你立即折返台阶上，伸手推开礼拜堂的大门。言峰正翘腿坐在椅上，耐心地等你回来。你踱到他身前，把刚才发生的事一五一十地告诉他。

听完你的叙述，言峰放松地呼了口气。

【这下您安心了？

你问。言峰淡然轻哼，状似无谓地站起身。

你突然觉得他掩饰醋意的模样很可爱。于是你跟在他后面，不依不饶地追问：

【若我临时变卦，执意要跟他走呢？

言峰顿住步伐，回身狠狠地瞪向你。

“那我就把你关到笼子里，”他压低声线，刻意摆出一副凶恶神态，“给你挂上枷锁，手脚戴上镣铐。让你一辈子待在我身边，除了我以外谁都不能见。”

若是在去年冬天、撞破地下室的秘密之前，听到他说这种话，你肯定会被其恶毒所震慑，不由自主地心生恐惧吧。而如今，这样病态扭曲的言论，却如温润爱语，完全不能伤你分毫。

言峰决不会亲口说爱你。但你若一直不了解他的本性，他也必会藏起爪牙、收敛恶念，在你面前扮演一个彻头彻尾的好人角色。

——仅此一点，便足以证明他的真心。

看见你非但没被吓到，反而开始捂嘴偷笑。他无奈皱眉，泄了气地重重叹息。

在他甩手离去之前，你急忙叫住他，把早就写好的信件递出去。

“这是什么？”他疑惑道。

【您打开就知道了。

你神秘地回复。而后你便不再管他，轻快地往侧门方向逃去。言峰深感狐疑地拆开信。辨清纸上的文字后，他一瞬哑然，耳尖稍微有些泛红。

 

纸上以娟秀字迹，工工整整地写着：

我不似您的亡妻那样温良贤淑，也没有能力治愈您心里的病痛。但您不必压抑自己的本能，也不必泯灭自己的天性。无论您是什么样子，只要您还是您，我便会一如既往地深爱着您。

 

 

彩蛋：

* 每个读者对言峰抱有的感情都不一样。把你自己想说的话代入↑情书中就好啦

* 卡莲收到了除夕时寄给她的那封信。她震惊地想：我这个不负责任的爹是不是吃错药了，怎么突然想起关心我。便以出差为由，抽空来冬木教堂瞄了一眼。自然而然地就发现了你的存在。

  你跟她很快熟络起来，甚至关系好到手牵手去商业街压马路。临走时，她当着言峰的面，半是真心、半是捉弄地在你嘴唇上啾了一口。

  于是言峰的醋坛子又翻了（23333

作者吐槽：

  本文大概是“床头吵架床尾和”的典例（远目）


End file.
